


First Day Back at School

by EmmettM2025



Series: Teen Wolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Incubus Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmettM2025/pseuds/EmmettM2025
Summary: Stiles finds school a lot harder now that he's an Incubus, and all of these pre-pubescent pheromones are making him really hungry.A quick message to the Pack and help is on the way.





	First Day Back at School

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short for me because I really wanted to write this scenario, but there isn't much too write. Sorry about how rusty it is.

I was not prepared for the mind fuck that was high school. Considering I'm a sex demon now, and the high school is the grounds of very strong pheromones, I'm getting really hungry. Really hungry. Also, it's very loud and distracting, even more now that my senses are heightened, like I thought my ADD made me bad, but this makes things worse. 

 

I sneak my phone towards the end of second hour and I text the pack (a group chat with all of the pack members in it) that I'm hungry. Corey replies first and he refers to Mason as well, and he says that they'll meet me in my next hour. I don't really know what they're planning on doing, but as long as it feeds me and helps diminishes my hunger, we'll be good. 

 

Ten minutes later and I'm sitting in my English class watching some idiot blabber on about a book we were supposed to read. Whoops. 

 

I get a text and it says to pretend to throw something away so I get up and walk towards the garbage can in the back of the room. I receive a suspicious look from the teacher, but then she returns her attention to the speaker. I pretend to throw something away, and as I'm about to walk back to my seat, I'm grabbed by someone invisible and I can suddenly see Corey. 

 

Looking around, it doesn't take a genius to notice that we're invisible, nobody can see us. 

 

I'm about to talk, but Corey shushes me. Duh, of course they can still hear me. Shit, being quiet is not one of my strong suits. Corey places his back to the wall, and pulls me flush against him, and Mason comes around my front and kneels. I didn't even notice him, but he has a grip on Corey's hand as well as on my hips which means he's also invisible. 

 

According to Deaton, I can feed on Mason as well because while he's human, he does have some added strength from the Beast of Gevaudan when that whole thing happened. I just can't feed too much or he'll die.

 

Since Mason has to hold onto Corey to stay invisible, I pull my pants down as quietly as possible and he takes over. 

 

Shit, it's SO weird doing something in the same room as my classmates and teacher, I'll never be able to look at these people the same again. 

 

Corey mouths at my neck silently and covers my mouth as a precaution. A much needed one probably. 

 

Mason mouths at my balls and then licks up the length of my dick once before sucking down the entire thing in one go and fuck if that didn't feel amazing. 

 

I arched into him as much as Corey's arm across my collarbone lets me and I let out a large puff of air at the feeling. It's positively euphoric after absorbing so many pheromones throughout the day. As I feed off of Corey and Mason, Mason bobs his head up and down methodically and fuck, it's so tantalizing. I want to scream in happiness, but I have to physically force myself not to. 

 

I feed as much as possible in the time that it takes for my orgasm to hit, but it isn't nearly enough. Regardless Mason swallows and stands. Just when I go to pull my pants up, Mason and Corey carefully switch spots and then Corey is swallowing me down and fuck I'm so sensitive but it feels so damn good. 

 

The dude who was presenting finishes, and another stands up to take his place. I'm after him so we have to hurry. 

 

It takes all of three minutes for Corey to work my dick back to full-hardness and I'm so sensitive I want to scream. I feed even more as Corey sucks out my soul (if I'm a demon do I even have a soul anymore?) out of my dick for what feels like forever. It's almost like he just doesn't have to breathe, ever. 

 

My second orgasm hits me suddenly, and I whimper into Mason's hand before Corey rushes to fix me. I have to give my presentation in literally a minute. 

 

He wipes off my sweat, redresses me as silently as possible, and lets go of me when no one is looking. 

 

As soon as I reach my seat and I sit down gingerly, the teacher calls my name and I curse silently. I can barely talk let alone give a speech. I stand up regardless and head to the front of the room, and I swear I can hear snickers coming from behind me.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! How bad was that? 
> 
> Corey can turn invisible and yet there aren't any lemons on where he utilizes it. I needed to rectify that. If you find any others, let me know. 
> 
> 2/21/18


End file.
